Love Notes
by leara the demon brat
Summary: Love notes are delivered to Draco. Who is sending them? After the war. Everyone is back to redo their final year at Hogwarts. Why are Ron and Hermione avoiding Harry? Draco/Harry. Mild bondage. Rating for later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first Drarry fic. I read them often so I thought I might give it a try.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the wonderful world of Harry Potter is not mine. No matter how much I wish it was.

Draco sat at the sorting ceremony. Due to all of the chaos of the last year many of them had gone back to Hogwarts for their final year. He had never wanted anything to happen as it did. Closing his smoky grey eyes he repeated over and over in his head that it wasn't his fault. It was his father, living up to his father's expectations, to follow his footsteps in the dark lord's plans. Opening his eyes again he looked across the great hall to his archenemy. Harry Potter sat there watching McGonagall. She had becomes the Headmistress after the war. Surprising to him though was granger and Weasley weren't sitting anywhere near him.

Watching it Draco wondered if something had happened over the summer. When the feast began he busied himself with eating. After the final fall of the dark lord the Malfoy's lost nearly everything. That was until a vast amount of money appeared in the vault for them. Draco thought back to when the goblin had sent word that a large amount had been transfered into their vault. A strange owl arrived that day with a letter, it held few words reading. 'Use it well.' Draco and his mother would be set for a while with the amount they found.

^V^

Harry seemed to look past McGonagall as she rambled on about the rules. He had heard it all before. He was pleased she had become the headmistress. He glanced back at his two former friends. He supposed they were right to be angry with him. It didn't seem to bother him though. He knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do. Glancing over to the Slytherin blonde he wondered if he knew who it was, who had given so much money to them. He thought back to when he had walked into Gringotts with the strange request to transer a great deal of money into the Malfoy vault.

~Flashback~

Harry walked into Gringotts. His goal in the front of his mind. Looking up at the goblin he cleared his throat. "I have a strange request. I would like to have twenty-five thousand Galleons transfered from my vault into a special vault."

"A very strage resuest indeed mister Potter. And what vault would you like to transfer this amount into?" The goblin looked at Harry. He could see that the young wizard he had met only days before his first year was troubled. "Mister Potter."

"The Malfoy vault. I dont want them knowing about who gave them the money though." The goblin looked at him as if he had sprouted a few dozen heads.

"Mister Potter, are you positive you want to do this?" Harry smiles a bit and nods.

"Yes, I do."

"Very well." He sets to fill out the paperwork then hands him a slip. "place the tip of your wand here mister Potter." Doing as he was told he saw a crest appear, it had a prancing lion in its grasp was a sword. upon inspecting it the Goblin nods. "an interesting crest you have mister Potter. The transfer will be made. Will that be all?"

"yes, thank you."

~End Flashback~

Shrugging he went back to eating. He ate quietly once in a while answering a first year's questions. When the feast was over he went to the common room. He stayed watching the fire he could hear Ron and Hermione talking between them. He knew they were whispering but he could hear them as clear as day. It had been like that since voldemort died. He learned he could walk through the strongest wards, his hearing was amazing. He found he no longer needed his glasses but he wore them mostly out of habit. Going up to bed harry lay there wondering what Draco was doing.

Draco lay on his bed wondering what his emerald eyed enemy was doing. Thoughts of how lonely he appeared at the feast normally made him smile but for some reason it caused a pain in his chest. Rolling over he grumbled and tried to go to sleep. He would deal with it in the morning. But what he didn't know was the morning would bring even bigger challenges.

^!^

Ok. please review. no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I want to thank everyone for their support so far. Here is chapter two. Enjoy!

Draco woke up and went to the showers. With his hands on the wall he just let the hot water beat down on him. He had dreamed about Halloween again. Since the middle of summer it was always the same dream. A masked man sweeping him off his feet. He couldn't see the man's face. His eyes were bright red.

~Enter Draco Dream~

"_My little Slytherin." He had Draco pinned to the wall. His lips latched onto Draco's neck nipping and pulling until there was a deep red mark. Draco could feel the pressure forming in the tight pants of his costume. His masked partner moves one hand teasingly down his captive's body. Draco couldn't help but gasp when his firm hand cupped his manhood stroking him lightly through his pants. He took full advantage of the moment and captures Draco's lips. The rough passionate kiss spurs his already aching manhood until it begins to become painful._

"_t-tell me who you are." Draco's voice was weak. His eyes were nearly closed at the pleasure. His captor leans in nipping at the mark before whispering._

"_You really want to know?" all Draco could manage was a low moan. "My name is-"_

~End Draco Dream~

It was always the same, just before he heard his name he woke up. It was tormenting. He woke up with another hard on. Looking down at his twitching shaft he wrapped his hand around it. With the image of his masked partner in his mind it didn't take him long before he hit his release. Panting heavily he cleaned himself up and went off to breakfast.

^!^

Harry sat watching the simulated sky. He was beyond distracted. It was over the summer he had discovered he didn't really have an attraction to females. He had dreamed of Draco withering in pleasure at his touch. And now he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. He pushed the food around on his plate before getting back to eating. Everyone looked up when a strange looking owl flew in and landed in front of Draco.

^!^

Draco looked at the owl in front of him. He hadn't seen it before. Taking the burden from the bird it flew off. Carefully opening the package he pulled out a crystal snake. The eyes were rubies. Draco's eyes widened seeing the gift. He pulled open the letter

_My dearest Draco,_

_For years I have watched you. It was only recently I discovered why. I love you. Everything about you makes my heart flutter and soar. When the light bounces off your eyes it reminds me of stars, shimmering in a never ending darkness. I am glad to see you returned to Hogwarts. It allows me to see you every day. _

_Love always your secret beloved._

Ok, I really didnt want to leave it there but I figured it might be the best place.

Reviews are my fuel. Want me to keep writing? Tell me!


End file.
